pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Sandslash
Vs. Sandslash is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 6/27/15. Story The boat docks at Silver Rock Isle, as Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi and Conway head into the town. It is filled with stands, selling jewelry in the shape of a silver wing. Elise: Wow! There’s so many of them. Conway: I guess that’s the main income of this island. Silver Rock Isle, silver wings. Vendor: Hello, kids! Would you be interested in buying a souvenir Silver Wing? The group turns, seeing a vendor with an old man. They approach, as the table is filled with Silver Wing pins, though they don’t have as much of a shine. Elise: Beautiful! Vendor: And pure silver! It can be yours, for a fair price of 400 PokéDollars! Ian picks one up, inspecting it. He then holds the pin to the side, as Bayleef swings her leaf, glowing white for Cut. She slices clean through it, startling everyone. Vendor: What the?! You break it, you buy it! Ian: If that was pure silver, it wouldn’t have been cut like that. You’re a fraud. The vendor looks terrified, as he wraps up his possessions, running off. Woman: Wow! What an eye! Have you ever considered going into jewelry appraisal? A woman in a yellow dress, with blue hair walks up to them. She has a faded silver pin on her dress. Ian: No. Ariene: Well, your eye was spot on. Though, your display was a little excessive. Even just pulling on the pin would’ve broken that one. Elise: So, do you have real silver pins? Ariene: Of course! I’m Ariene by the way. Though, my stock is currently out. I was on my way to meet my supplier, if you’re interested in coming with me. Elise: Of course we would! Right? Elise glares at Ian and Conway, Conway startled. Conway: (Nervous) Of course! Togepi: Toge, toge! The group walks towards a cabin on the outskirts of the town, where they see Jenaro, a man with brown hair sticking up to the side outside, with a Sandslash. He has a box of Silver Wing pins. Ariene: Ah, Jenaro! (She runs over, helping him with the box.) Just who I was coming to see. Jenaro: (Nervously) Ariene! What are you doing here? I said I would bring them to you! Ariene: Well, you took too long. Plus, I wanted to show some potential customers your work. (She pulls a pin out of the box, as she lets go to show the others. Jenaro struggles with the box after that.) See? Try and cut that! Ian: Alright. Bayleef: Bay! Bayleef swings her leaf, Cutting the silver wing. An indent line forms down the middle, but it’s a shallow cut. Jenaro: Ah! It cut through it! Ariene: Wow! I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a strong attack! Well, I’ll let you have that one! No one will buy a damaged one anyway. Ian takes it, looking at it. He pins it on the inside of his jacket, Ariene noticing his badges. Ariene: Wow! 5 badges! That’s very impressive! Jenaro: 5 badges? Elise: You mind if I look at some of your stuff? Ariene: Of course! I’d be happy to give you a discount too! Sometime later, the sun is starting to set, Elise having bought a few pins. Conway: Well, as good as this was, it’s time for us to go. We have to find a room for the night. Ariene: Well, if you need a place to stay, I bet Jenaro would be able to accompany you. Jenaro: I would? Ariene: Then it’s settled! End Scene It’s nighttime, as Ian and Bayleef head outside. Ian: Now that the Whirl Cup is over, we can focus on our training. We’ll now be able to work on perfecting Grass Pledge. Bayleef: Bay! Jenaro: Sandslash, Sand Attack! Ian and Bayleef look intrigued, as they go around the house. Sandslash turns and kicks up sand, scraping up on a silver pin that Jenaro was making. Sandslash finishes, as the two are panting. Jenaro: There we go. A replacement pin for her birthday. And, maybe. Jenaro blushes, shaking his head. Jenaro: No! Popping the question like that! I just can’t do it! Sandslash: Slash! Slash, slash, slash! Jenaro: That’s way too nerve wracking! I’ll, consider it. Sandslash: Slash. The next morning, Elise and Conway come outside, where Ian and Bayleef were, fast asleep lying on the ground. Elise: What’s the point in staying at a house if he’s just going to sleep outside? Conway: That’s just the way he is. Jenaro: Did you find him? (Jenaro and Sandslash come out of the house, relieved to find Ian.) Whew! Found him! Had me worried! Ian: Oy, Jenaro! (Ian gets up, everyone startled.) Let’s have a battle. Jenaro: Huh? Me?! But, you have 5 badges! I wouldn’t be a challenge to you! Ian: Let’s find out. Jenaro: Uh, I was going to, uh Ian: Yes or no? Jenaro: Uh, yes! I’ll do it! Ian smirks, as the two of them take their positions. Elise and Conway stand off to the side. Elise: What’s he thinking? Does he have to battle our host? Conway: He never does anything without a purpose. Ariene: Huh? What’s going on? Ariene walks up, joining Elise and Conway. Ariene: A battle? Jenaro?! Jenaro: Alright, uh, let’s go. Sandslash, use Sand Attack! Ian: Razor Leaf. Sandslash turns around, kicking up sand at Bayleef. Bayleef swings her leaf, a stream of leaves being fired. The leaves tear through the sand, hitting Sandslash hard. Jenaro: Uh, we can do it. (His confidence growing) We can do it! Sandslash, use Fury Swipes! Ian: Reflect. Sandslash charges in, swinging its claws several times, crashing into Bayleef’s crystal wall. Sandslash starts to get tired, as Bayleef’s leaf glows white, her swinging Cut. Sandslash is knocked back, and struggles to get up. Jenaro: Come on, Sandslash! We can do it! Sandslash: (Tired) Slash. Ian: Grass Pledge! Bayleef glows with a green aura, as she rises up onto her hind legs. She comes down and stomps the ground, a single grass pillar forming in front of her. The attack stops, Bayleef disappointed. Jenaro: Let’s take this chance! Use Dig! Sandslash Digs into the ground, disappearing. Bayleef watching for Sandslash. Sandslash comes out, slamming into the Reflect wall. Ian: (Smirking) Grass Pledge. Bayleef glows with a green aura, as she rises up onto her hind legs. She comes down and stomps the ground, a single grass pillar forming in front of her. The attack slams into Sandslash, sending it flying into the air. Sandslash crashes down, defeated. Conway: So, Ian found a way to attack with Grass Pledge, despite it being incomplete. Ariene: Wow, Jenaro! That was a great battle! Jenaro helps Sandslash sit up, sighing. Jenaro: Great job, Sandslash. That was a great battle. Ian walks over, Bayleef by his side. Ian: Not bad. Your confidence is up. Jenaro: Uh, I wouldn’t say that. Ian: I would. (He bends over, reaching into his bag.) Go ask her. Jenaro: Huh?! You heard? Ian: Go. Before your confidence wavers. Jenaro: Uh, right! Jenaro gets up, walking towards Ariene. Ariene: Jenaro! That was a great battle! I’m impressed that you fought so hard. Jenaro: Thanks. I, uh, have something for you. Jenaro pulls out the new pin. Ariene: Ah! A new pin! Jenaro: Yes. I made it to replace that one, which is worn out. I, uh, also wanted to ask you something. Jenaro goes down onto one knee, Elise squealing with delight. Jenaro: I know I’m much, but, I love you. Ariene, will you marry me?! Ariene: Of course! Of course I will! I love you too! Jenaro stands up, as he kisses her. Elise looks ecstatic. Elise: How adorable! Conway: Told you. He doesn’t do anything without a reason. Elise: Oh? Elise turns, seeing Sandslash running back over to Jenaro. She turns again, seeing Ian and Bayleef walking away, back towards town. Elise: Hey, wait! I’m sorry, Jenaro, Ariene! But we’ve got to go! Thank you, and congratulations! Elise and Conway run after Ian and Bayleef, who were back in town. Elise: What was that for? Just leaving like that? Ian: I wasn’t needed anymore. Now, I can focus. Vendor: Come one, come all! Get your pure silver pins! The Vendor from before has a full table, as Ian walks up, him freaking out. Vendor: You again?! Look, I’ve gotten real silver now! Ian: Sure you do. I won’t test your silver, if you can give me some info. When I came to the Whirl Islands, I saw a large Pokémon shadow. Vendor: Ah, you’re lucky to have seen that. Legends of that Pokémon go back several generations. It is said that it rescues those stuck at sea in shipwrecks. The only proof of it is a large silver wing, which is what our jewelry is based off of. Ian: Where can I go to find it? Vendor: You might have troubles if you actively search for it. However, I’d search Ogi Island. There’s a cave on the other side of the island. On the other side, you’ll be able to see Ogi Island. It’s small, and uninhabited, but you might have some luck. Ian: Thank you. Have a good day. Ian walks off, as Elise and Conway give a hateful look to the Vendor. Bayleef sticks her tongue at him, him sticking his out back. Ian passes by a woman, pointing at the Vendor. Ian: Test that silver by trying to break it. I think it might be fake. The woman, curious, walks over to the Vendor. Ian keeps walking, as he hears screaming, the woman yelling at the Vendor. Elise and Conway turn, seeing the Vendor running. Main Events * Ian learns of Ogi Island, and sets that as their next destination. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Vendor * Ariene * Jenaro Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Sandslash (Jenaro's) Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Hi Ho Silver... Away! * Ian finds a way to use the incompleted Grass Pledge in battle. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Whirl Island arc